a new addition
by zoeythara
Summary: Jason and the others escaped Vaas's island about a year ago right, so why does he keep haunting Jason? (crack crack! not gonna tell you why but crack!) D: requested on Deviantart
1. Chapter 1

(I should be shot for writing this / )

"Come on Jason. Who the hell are you fooling? Everyone knows that you miss being here, being with me." I gripped the sheets tighter as the voice filled my head.

"I don't know how you do it man, living in the city, pretending to be normal. Heh~ I would blow my brains out." I clenched my teeth together and growled.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. Head." The voice laughed softly.

"Jason, Jason… I am a part of you, I always will be." The voice came closer until I could feel its hot breath on my ear.

"I know you better than anyone Jason, and I know you hate it here as much as I would."

"Shut up." I spat.

"I am happy here."

"No Jason, no. we both know that you will never be happy again, that is without blood spilling over your hands. You're a cruel man Jason, as cruel a man as me."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed, bolting up right on my bed. I looked around the of my city apartment, panting loudly. My hand came up to my temples, rubbing them in a rhythmic motion.

These nightmares have become more and more frequent since we left that island nearly a year ago. I knew we would all be changed, damaged by the whole thing. But I never thought it would effect us this much.

After we left, Liza and I soon patched things up and got back together, I mean we had to. But that didn't last very long.

"Daddy?" I was brought out of my thoughts as the door to my room creaked open, revealing the scared figure of my five year old son. I sighed running my hand over my face.

"Come here Conner." He ran over to my bed and hopped up. I lifted him into my lap, angling him so I could see his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Well Daddy… I heard you yelling… and I got scared. Is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry Conner, Daddy's just a little stressed right now that's all." I smiled, patting him on the back.

"You doing okay now?" Conner nodded to me.

"Yeah? Okay go on back to bed now." He looked down making no attempt to move .

"DO you want to sleep here with me?" he smiled widely. I pulled up the covers and he climbed under.

"Good night daddy. Sweet dreams." I smirked as I drifted off back to sleep.

(Vaas POV)

"Oh my god! You bastard you shot him! You fucking sho-" Another shot rang out through the room as blood splattered against my already dirtied clothes.

"Ya know." I said turning the gun over in my hands.

"Things are really fucking boring now a days."

I bought my gun up again, aiming it at another head.

"Vaas!" I turned at the sound of my name, and lowered the gun.

One of my men came over and whispered in my ear. A smile tugged at the corner of my lips. I turned to face one of my other men.

"Hey you!" he jumped as I spoke to him.

"Yeah you. Get your ass over here." He slowly walked over to me, I wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

"I have got a very special job for you. Go find Carlos, tell him to start packing we're headed to California."


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Wake up~"

I was pulled out of sleep as Conner yelled and jumped up and down on my bed.

'Oh man.' I thought sitting up right.

'Where the hell do kids get all of this energy?' I groaned.

"Alright, I'm up." I said, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Yay~" Conner continued to jump on the bed. I stood, and walked over to my bathroom. I turned the knob on the sink and splashed the cool water onto my face.

"Conner." I called behind me.

"What do you want to eat for breakfast?" he giggled softly.

"Well that's easy Daddy, mommy's not here and you can't cook, we're eating toast right.~"

I laughed softly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

We soon sat down at the kitchen table, now only set for two. Conner, after spreading mountains of butter on it, happily munched on his toast.

'I wish Liza was here.' I thought, taking a bite of my own toast. As if reading my thoughts, Conner stopped eating and looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Daddy, when's Mommy coming home?" I sighed. I hadn't heard from Liza in the last month or so. Aside from those awkward run-ins at the grocery store, nothing.

I could understand ignoring me, but bringing Conner into this…

"Soon Conner. Things will work out."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

(Vaas POV)

(On the island)

" What the hell are we paying these fuckers for? They haven't called in like eight hours." I played with the cell phone in my hands, flipping it open and closed, open and closed.

"V-Vaas I doubt they've even landed in California yet." Carlos said cautiously. My eyes darted over to him for a moment. Normally I would have been angered by his back talk, but I knew hw was probably right.

"Man I fucking hate waiting."

*Ring Rin-*

I flipped the phone open before the first ring was even over.

"Helllooooo~" I said playfully.

"We're outside the residence of Jason Broady ready to move in at your signal." The privateer on the other side of the line said.

"Well what the hell are you waiting for, get in there."

"Yes sir!" I snapped the phone shut, and chuckled softly.

"Can you imagine the fun Hoyt has ordering these guys around all day?"

(Jason POV)

I sat in my room, the lights dimmed, doing pointless things on my laptop just trying to pass the time before I fell asleep. I glanced over at the clock.

10:45

Conner was asleep, tucked away in his bed as I soon would be too.

"Daddy, Daddy!" I sighed, his voice became louder as he ran down the hallway, and soon burst through the door to my room. His face was terrified.

"What's wrong Conner?" he was close to tears, as I pulled him forward into a tight embrace.

"There's a monster in my closet." Knowing there was only one way to deal with this, I stood up, and grabbed Conner's hand, walking him back down the hallway to his room.

He stood in the doorway as I went to 'investigate' his closet. I turned around pretending to be scared.

"You said the monster was in here right?" he nodded. I took a deep breath, and slowly reached for the handle. I waited a moment before quickly pulling it open, and looking inside.

"Guess we scared it off huh?" I said turning back around to Conner.

"It won't be coming back."

I smiled at his, but the look of terror only grew on his face. My brow wrinkled in confusion.

"Conner what's wro-" I was cut off as a hard object hit me in the back of the head, knocking me to the floor.

"Daddy! The monster's behind you!" I blinked several times, focusing my vision on the man above me.

I felt my stomach tighten as I looked at the sickenly familiar uniform of a privateer from the island.

Panic flooded over me and my eyes darted to Conner. I scrambled to my feet and yelled,

"Conner Run!" a thud rang through the room as my body hit the floor. Soon everything, including Conner's screams, faded into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

AN~

hey guys ^^ I need to have a word with you okay, I want you to take your logic… you have it ,okay… throw it out the window ^^

I say this because in this story Conner is like 5ish… well Jason has only been off the island for like a year, and he had the kid after he got back… yeah…. No logic here… no!

Okay… oh and Conner is Liza and Jason's kid there was some confusion about him being Jason and Vaas's love child…. I'm not that strange I swear /

"You know Jason, you put me through a lot of shit." I groaned, tilting my head back as my eyes slowly peeled open.

"Making me hirer Mercenaries to bring you back and all."

The words began to process, but very slowly in my dazed state of mind. I glanced around the room. It looked oddly familiar but rather than making me panicked, it oddly flooded me with a since of relief.

I felt a hand grab my chin and tilt my head back. Once again a familiar color, blue this time.

"You just couldn't be a good boy and stay still could you Jason? no, you had to run off as soon as I let you off the leash."

I wrinkled my brow, the words not making any since to me.

"Vaas!" I heard another voice say. The man in front of me tensed up a bit, and turned to the owner of the voice.

"What…. Do you want? Can't you see I'm busy." His tone had become icy cold.

"W-We just wanted to know what to do with the other hostage."

"Other…. hostage?" Vaas said slowly, like he was hearing this for the first time.

"Yes sir. There was a boy with Jason Broady. We brought him along seeing as he witnessed the whole thing." There was a short pause.

"Bring him in." seconds later sobbing filled the room as, I assume, the child they were talking about was brought in.

"D-Daddy!" I felt my heart freeze, all of my senses, and memories of last night flooded over me. My head shot up to see Conner trembling at the hands of one of the mercenaries.

"Conner!" I yelled struggling against the ropes binding me to the chair. My eyes shot back up and I glared at Vaas. I couldn't find any words to express my hatred at the moment, so I just stayed silent and glared daggers at the man.

Vaas just stood there for a moment before turning to me.

"Jason...Uh….. Who the fuck is this?" when I didn't answer he turned and stared walking towards Conner.

"Don't touch him you son of a bitch!" I shouted, trying once again to break free from my binds.

Vaas stopped, it almost looked like he was trying to process the current situation, like he had no idea what to do for once.

Another moment of silence followed.

"Wait… heh~" he let out a short laugh.

"You're telling me, pretty boy went home…. And had a kid?"

He turned his gaze to Conner, smiling once again.

"You're Jason's son?" he reached down and pinched the child's cheek. Conner looked like he was going to cry.

"Vaas! Vaas please don't hurt him!" I pleaded, hopping my cries would for once reach the man's deaf ears.

"Jason, chill man." He said, not even turning to me.

Vaas knelt down, and put his hands on Conner's shoulders.

"You're a kid, you like games and shit like that, right?" Vaas chuckled.

Conner nodded, still looking terrified.

"Well, what would you say to playing a very special little game with me?"


	4. Chapter 4

(Vaas POV)

"W-Where are we going Mr. Vaas?"

My eyes flickered back to the boy for a moment as I felt him try to break free from my grasp. I sighed and stopped, causing him to bump into me.

"What, do you want?" the boy shook and sobbed a little again.

"Your…your hand is hurting me."

"Yeah? Well I'll let go after we get where we're going."

"Bu-"

"Not buts!" I yanked the boy along behind me as I stared walking again.

My feelings towards this child could not easily be expressed. It pissed me off that he was alive, yes, more than anything. Yet, I had this interest in him. He amused me, similar to how Jason does. He also brings up a feeling that I can't quite explain. One that I find myself feeling around Jason as well.

We soon reached my shack and I pushed the door open, dragging the boy inside. I swung him around and released my grip on his arm, causing him to fall, face first, onto the hard floor.

(Jason POV)

"Vaas!" I screamed again for what must have been the hundredth time. My voice cracked as it once again passed through my raw throat.

I thrashed and pulled against the ropes binding me, once again finding it useless. I stopped struggling and took in a few deep breaths.

'Jason, right now you need to stop and think, calm down, Jason. Calm down and think.' My mind had been previously clouded by rage causing me to not think clearly.

Now looking around the room I notice that I'm all alone, there's no one here to stop me from escaping. Moving around in my seat a little more, I notice that there's something hard in my pocket. I still had my knife.

I threw my head back and groaned realizing my stupidity.

After a few moments, I managed to get my knife out of my jeans pocket and cut through the ropes binding my wrist. Once my arm was free the rest were easily undone.

Seeing how much letting rage cloud my thoughts helped me earlier, I took it slow this time, making sure that I really was alone before sneaking out of the building and through the all too familiar camp.

Without much trouble I managed to make my way to Vaas's shack in only a couple of minutes. I stood there on the porch for a minute, knowing that I was going up against a trained psychopath, and was relatively unarmed.

But even so, I had to do this.

The grip on the handle of my pocket knife tightened as I swung the door open.

AN~ sorry this is a short chapter guys / I just wanted to drag it out ya know.? Anyway the next chapter will probably be the last one / hope you guys like it alright :D

~zoey thara


End file.
